Sweet dreams are made of these ( français )
by Fan.1708
Summary: Traduction de la fanfiction du même nom de Tatzecom. Misaki est entre rêves et réalité ce soir en pensant à Takumi. Une partie plus citronnée ( justifiant le rating ) arrivera bientôt.
1. Chapter 1

Nouvelle histoire basée sur le manga Maid Sama. Il n'y a clairement pas assez de fics rating M sur ce manga en français alors je me suis dit : pourquoi pas en traduire ? Bref j'ai découvert cette fic de Tatzecom qui m'a beaucoup plus, et avec son accord bien sur je poste ici le premier chapitre, les quelques autres suivront dans peu de temps normalement ;)

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont uniquement la propriété de/des auteurs du manga ( et l'histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus puisque c'est une traduction )

Notre fille aux cheveux noir corbeau préférée, alias Misaki Ayuzawa marchait à l'étage. Il était tard, elle se sentait extremement somnolente et tout ce qu'elle souhaitait était de ramper jusqu'à son lit, puis de dormir comme une marmotte.

Elle se changea, se débarassa de ce soutien-gorge noir qu'elle portait en dessous de son t-shirt et de la culotte assortie. Elle enfila son t-shirt gris, bien trop large, et son pantalon noir, lui aussi beaucoup trop large dans lesquels elle dormait tout les jours.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée sonna

« driiiinnng »

Hein ? Se dit-elle interieurement

« driiiinnnng »

Qui peut bien sonner chez moi à 10 heures du soir ?

Elle tomba de son lit et couru dans ses escaliers. Elle ouvrit la porte avec force.

\- POURQUOI EST CE QUE VOUS TOQuez à ma pooooo..rrrte

Si vous voulez connaître l'expression faciale de Misaki au moment où elle reconnu la personne qui se tenait devant sa porte :

O.O – C'est ça, c'est l'expression exacte

\- Tak..Tak..Takumi ! Qu...QU..QU'EST CE QUE TU PEUT BIEN FOUTRE ICI ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, habillé d'un sweat noir et vert, d'un pantalon gris et de sneakers, gloussa lorsqu'il vit son visage rouge et colérique.

\- Whoah Misaki, calme toi, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais un étranger pour toi

\- Alien

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu n'est pas un étranger mais un alien à mes yeux

\- Quoi qu'il en sois, je n'aurais pas sonné si je n'avais pas besoin de toi. Donc, voilà mon problème, comme tu le sais déjà, je vis littéralement à l'autre bout de la ville et il n'y à plus aucun bus. J'ai besoin d'un endroit où dormir. Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour que je dorme chez toi, histoire que je n'ai pas à coucher sur le trottoir ?

\- Bon, allez, viens, mais je n'ai ni lit supplémentaire, ni chambre d'amis

\- Quel dommage ! » dit-il en souriant, d'une manière qui laissait parfaitement comprendre ses arrières pensées.

\- Aaah, tait-toi pervers, grommela-t-elle en le poussant à l'interieur, et ils se dirigèrent vers sa chambre, à l'étage.

\- Mmm, si tu as une couverture je veux bien dormir par terre

\- Non, c'est bon, je vais te dire ça une seule fois, et ne pense pas que je ce genre de fille mais tant que tu garde tes mains près de ton corps, et loin du mien, tu peut dormir avec moi

\- Merci Misaki, je t'en doit une

\- Plus Tard ce soir là -

Misaki et Takumi étaient alongés dans le lit, il était juste derrière lui, elle pouvait sentir sa chaleur, son odeur, son parfum personnel haut de gamme, et elle pouvait ressentir son souffle dans son cou.

\- Um, Takumi, Tu es reveillé ? murmura-t-elle, esperant une réponse immédiate.

Non, repondit-il difficilement

\- Ah, d'accord, attend quoi ? Idiot, C'est pas grave, est ce que je peut te demander quelques chose ?

\- Bien sur que tu peut, est-ce que tu as changé d'avis à propos de...

\- Non ! Enfin, oui, pas vraiment, en quelque sorte

Ok, vas y, tu peut le faire, se dit-elle

\- Est ce que tu peut me prendre dans tes bras ? Dit-elle extremement rapidement tandis que son visage entier virait au rouge

Il ne répondis pas

Il ne répondis toujours pas

Il n'avait toujours pas répondu après 3 secondes

eh merde, se dit-elle

Misaki fut surprise lorsqu'elle sentit un bras se frayer un chemin sous ses côtes. L'autre bras s'enroulait autour de sa taille. Elle sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine et le rythme de sa respiration s'accelerer au moment où il l'attira à lui.

\- Biensur que je peut, dit-il, lui donnant par la même occasion un baiser dans le cou.

\- Bonne nuit, alien, Elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras, son corps emmanait de la chaleur, son odeur envoutante la rendait folle, son souffle lui picotait la nuque.

Elle se sentait glisser dans le monde des rêves, tomber de sommeil dans ses bras. Elle ne voulait pas que cette sensation s'arrete, elle souhaitat profiter du moment le plus possible. Quand soudain, elle fut dérangée par un étrange bruit.

Quelqu'un toquait à sa porte d'entrée.

Fin chapitre 1


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le 2ème chapitre ! Je rappelle que cette fanfiction est traduite depuis celle du même nom de Tatzecom que je remercie d'avoir accepté que je la traduise et la publie. Evidement les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont l'unique propriété des auteurs. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, de toute façon s'il ne vous plait pas vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à Tatzecom :) MDR. Bref, bonne fric et à bientôt pour le chapitre 3.

PS : Merci **CutesyCoco pour ton commentaire, ça me fait super** **plaisir, même si je n'ai pas tout à fait compris pourquoi tu lis la traduction d'une fic anglaise en français alors que tu es anglophone. Thank you CutesyCoco for your review, It makes me happy, even if I don't really understand why are you reading this fanfiction in french and not in english but, well, it's so cool to have one reader !**

 **Debut chapitre 2**

Quelqu'un toquait à sa porte d'entrée.

Les yeux de Misaki s'ouvrirent d'un coup lorsqu'elle entendit ce son désagréable dans son oreille, l'extirpant violemment de son rêve.

Lorsqu'elle se leva, elle regarda l'horloge. 00:56. Elle réalisa n'avoir plus aucune chance de finir ce rêve où elle était dans les bras de Takumi, elle ne pourrait plus sentir son odeur, sa chaleur, ou ce sentiment de sécurité.

Elle souleva sa couverture et fut frappée par la froideur ambiante.

Aaah, pourquoi est ce que ca arrive ? Qui peut bien sonner at 1h00 du matin ? Ca n'arrive que dans les rêves n'est ce pas ?

En son for intérieur, elle souhaitait qu'en descendant les escaliers, elle ouvre la porte et tombe sur Takumi. Elle voulait tellement que ça arrive.

Mais lorsqu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte, elle réalisa à quel point elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui, à son visage, à sa chaleur, à ses bras sur sa peau, parfois même à son sexe.

Elle souriait involontairement lorsqu'elle imaginait à quel point il pouvait être gros. Elle chassa cette pensée de sa tête avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Devinez qui se tenait là, juste en face d'elle, sans voix : son père

Non je plaisante, c'était Takumi ;)

\- Hey ! Haha, umm, c'est une histoire drôle en fait, dit-il

\- Qu..Qu'est ce que tu fait là ?

\- Je pensais t'avoir envoyé un message... tant pis, est-ce que je peut entrer ?

\- Euh, … oui bien sur entre, dit-elle en le lui indiquant

\- Donc, l'histoire drôle, dit-il en entrant à l'intérieur de la maison et en observant chaque recoin, J'ai un petit problème. On vit dans une des plus grosses villes japonaises et des bus circulent normalement 7jours/7 et 24h/24. Mais, comme tu le sais probablement, les chauffeurs de bus manifestent en ce moment et donc je mettrais des heures pour rentrer chez moi...donc...est-ce que je pourrais dormir chez toi ?

Misaki était sans voix, la situation était similaire à celle de son rêve, elle réalisa alors à quel point elle était rouge. Elle se dit intérieurement qu'elle n'était pas une de ces filles, elle ne l'avais jamais été.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne peut pas juste prendre un hôtel ?

\- J'ai pas d'argent

\- Dormir chez un ami ?

\- J'ai pas d'amis

\- Appeler tes parents pour qu'il viennent te chercher ?

\- Je peut pas, mes parents sont aux USA

\- Mais tu ne peut pas dormir chez moi !

\- Oh merci Mi - attend quoi ?

\- Tu peut pas venir comme ça à l'improviste et ésperer dormir chez moi. Attend c'est quoi ça ?

Ils regardèrent dehors tout les deux, un bus passa lentement devant la fenêtre

\- Ha Ha HA ! Dit Takumi

\- Takumi ! BAKA ! Pourquoi est ce que tu es là ?

…. silence …..

…. silence gênant...

Takumi dit quelque chose que Misaki ne réalisa pas sur le moment

…. autre silence ….

Ses mots la heurtèrent de plein fouet, ils tournoyaient dans sa tête encore et encore

« Je te veux »

Est-ce qu'il l'a vraiment dit ? Ou n'est ce que le fruit de mon imagination ? Il me veux moi ? La fille qui en fait baver à tous les garçons et qui le traite d'alien 80% du temps.

\- Qu..Quoi ? Prononça t-elle d'une voix chancelante

\- Tu as bien entendu Misaki

…. 3 ème silence ( ça commence à faire beaucoup )...

\- Chaque fois que tu souris, mon cœur s'arrête ou bat plus fort je ne sais pas, chaque fois que tu me crie dessus, je ferme intérieurement mes yeux et tente d'attraper chacun de tes mots, de les sauvegarder en moi pour toujours. Chaque fois que tu t'assois à ton bureau, dans la salle du conseil, doucement, te préoccupant des problèmes du lycée et de tout ce que tu as à faire, j'essaye toujours de t'observer et de mémoriser chaque trait de ton visage, de ton corps sublime.

Elle ne se sentait pas seulement sans voix, mais aussi totalement vide. Sa voix, ses mots avaient balayé chacune de ses pensées ou tout ce qui se trouvait dans sa tête.

\- Est ce que tout ceci est réel ? Où est ce que ce beau discours est seulement pour pouvoir dormir ici ?

\- Je ne veux pas dormir ici, je veux dormir à tes côtés, te prendre par la taille et te serrer contre moi.

Elle était rouge, respirait difficilement, n'entendais plus rien. Elle sentit qu'elle tombait, que ses jambes ne la soutenaient plus. Sans les bras de Takumi, elle aurait heurté violemment le sol.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ouvrit les yeux et le vit, il la portait dans les escaliers pour l'amener dans sa chambre.

\- Tu es réveillée, super ! Je vais t'amener quelque chose à boire, ne t'en fait pas.

« Me...mer...mer » est tout ce qu'elle réussi à sortir à ce moment.

Fin Chapitre 2


End file.
